1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
In general, semiconductor apparatuses are mass-produced after a large number of tests.
A semiconductor apparatus is tested in a wafer state and a package state. When the semiconductor apparatus in the wafer state is tested, a probing pad included in the semiconductor apparatus is coupled to a test device.
The test device includes a limited number of lines for coupling the semiconductor apparatus. Thus, when the number of lines coupled to one semiconductor apparatus is reduced, a larger number of semiconductor apparatuses can be tested at a time.